Life Of A Natual Citizen
by 4turtlesgirl
Summary: My little sister wrote this. Sonic the Hedgehog and Looney Toons crossover each others paths to save their worlds. But one must be sacrificed to save the universe.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story made by my little sister, (a.k.a. DemonSpawnKid, she chose her name) who is currently to young to have a fanfiction account.  
_

One day in the studio of Looney Toons and other cartoons, Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny were fighting over a dumb script again, even though Daffy is the main character. Danny and Chris Thorndyke were chasing Stitch in a Sonic the hedgehog costume. Sonic was running away from Amy Rose who loves him very much. And last but not least, me, the manager of all these characters and more.

"So." Lilo said. "You got a lot on your hands."

"Yup." I said. "So what's your name, little girl?"

"Lilo." She said. "Lilo Kobra."

"Well hello Lilo." I said. "My name is-"

But right before I could say my name something busted in through the door and hit the wall and got knocked out. "Stitch!" Lilo cried and ran over to him.

"Oh no!" I said, running over as well.

"Stitch are ou okay?" Lilo asked in panic.

"Me fine." Stitch said in a weakish voice. "Get everyone out of here."

"But what about you?" I said, getting the first aid kit.

"Don't worry." Stitch said. I'll be fine. Me got back up!" He got up and jumped into some random fog that appeared out of no where.

"STITCH!" Lilo cried, with tears in er eyes.

Then, out of no where, Bugs Bunny and Utroms came bursting through the wall and mousers were eating the walls. Then suddenly the roof came down because Bugs Bunny shot it with his gun! (Which looked a lot like a carrot.) But just in time Sonic, Shadow, and Silver came and got them all out.

"Are you guys okay?" Sonic said, still running with Shadow and Silver.

"Yeah." Said Lilo, who was sitting in Sonic's arm.

"Sonic. We have to find out how and what is going on here." Shadow said, still running.

"I know." Said Sonic, setting Lilo and Bugs down. Shadow stopped with Silver by his side.

"Shadow..." I said, loudly whispering to myself.

"Yes?" Shadow asked, over hearing her.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "It's just that name... sounds familiar somehow. Probably nothing."

"Yeah Shadow, it's probably nothing." Silver said pulling on his arm.

"Your right! Let's go!" Shadow said putting her down.

"Good luck!" I said to them all as they ran off to defeat some random monsters.

"Let's get out off here." Said Lilo, running to the subway.

"Oh- Okay!" I said running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lilo, wait up!" I said, running down the stairs with Lilo already down there.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lilo screamed in fright. When I finally got down there Lilo was gone.

"Lilo!" I yelled. I began looking for her. _

I was looking for hours and hours on end, but still, I could not find her... Later in the subway I found Daffy Duck crawling backwards away from something only he could see.

"Get away! Go! Go!" He yelled with a horrible face.

"Daffy!?" I said. "Are you okay?"

Daffy turned to see me running over to him still. Getting up fast, he bolted over to me hugging me so tight I cold barely breathe. "Daffy," I started, when he stopped hugging me. "What's going on?" He explained the situation to me and how he got down here. When he finished I said my part of the story and how Lilo got kidnapped.

"Lilo? Do you mean that girl who is always with that blue guy, stitch?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"I saw her go down the tunnel into a train with a big monster carrying her." Daffy said.

"Tell me Daffy! Tell me which tunnel!" I said in a determined and independent voice.

After Daffy told me which way to go I found Bugs Bunny and got Daffy to the hospital. (without any fights, surprisingly.)


	3. Chapter 3

When I got back to the subway I found the monster's hideout but Lilo was in a cage above a monster was asleep n some rocks, boulders, and a couple of dead bodies.

Anyway, I went up a little closer to the cage, trying not to make a sound but also trying to get Lilo's attention.

"Lilo!" I said in a loud whisper. "Lilo!" She was crying silently in fear. She turned to see me.

"Hey over here!" Lilo said as she got up in the cage. "I thought you would never come!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Well, I'm here now so don't worry." I said in a kind, nice, and concerned voice. Lilo got out of the cage and on to my she stopped crying we got out before the monster (who looked a lot like a oger.) got up. When we got out of the subway we got in touch with Shadow, Sonic, and Silver. They talked for a bit.

"I think we should stay together. "Shadow said in an emotionless voice.

"Now let's get a move on." Sonic said.

"Okay." I said in a weakish voice with Lilo by my side. Then the monster came out from the subway, grabbed Lilo, then ran off with us on his back.

"No!" Shadow said as he ran to catch up with us. But it wasn't working. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver ran and ran and ran to get us on the monster but it wasn't enough.


End file.
